


Falling in Love

by AbbyGibbs



Category: Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries
Genre: F/M, Feelings, First Impressions, No Smut, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-18 18:11:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15491718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbbyGibbs/pseuds/AbbyGibbs
Summary: Phryne's thoughts of Jack sort of.





	Falling in Love

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't much, I know. But that's what it is. I'm re-watching the show and well, I can't these little things to pop in my head.

Lovely eyes that tell so much more than what he tells you in words.

 

Good-looking he was for certain. That was her first impression of him when Phryne Fisher saw the Inspector for the first time.

 

As she learned to know him, she understood quickly there was more to the Inspector than what he allowed the outside word to see.

 

Than one day, Phryne Fisher, the woman known for taking what she pleased whenever she wanted, or at least that's what some people said about her. Phryne Fisher had fun with men no matter the consequences or what people might think.

 

Not everything was a lie, of course, but Miss Fisher had never been ashamed of her body and wasn't afraid to use to have a little fun and if it was associated with pleasure why not enjoy it?

 

Except that something at changed… this last year she hadn't feel the need or even the want to do so or at least not as often. She didn't know when it happened, but it did, she had fallen in love with Jack Robinson.

 


End file.
